


Swimsuits

by MichealRein (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MichealRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kanaya is making a swimsuit for Nepeta<br/>Nepeta is naked during this<br/>Kanaya takes off her clothes in a "It's cool, we're both naked now" kind of way"</p><p>I asked around for a prompt because I wanted to try and write something.<br/>This is the first fic I've ever written.<br/>It is completely horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kanaya was having a bit of a problem.

You see, she was making a swimsuit for Nepeta. The other trolls already had the appropriate wear, but Nepeta said she wanted hers to be “Purrfect.” So here she was, measuring the catgirl.

The problem was that the catgirl was naked.

Nepeta herself seemed to not be disturbed by this, looking around Kanaya’s room and eyeing a pile of yarn balls in a corner. Though for Kanaya, this was a very awkward experience. She knew she was only attracted to females, but she usually felt no arousal around her other friends. Well, except for Vriska.

As she went along measuring Nepeta, she couldn’t help but notice that she was incredibly fit. She had hunted for her food daily, and she was moirails with Equius. Both of these things required a good deal of STRENGTH, but Nepeta did not show it off often.

“Kanaya, what are you doing? You’ve been staring at my vestigial acid sacs for the past three minutes.” Nepeta looked down at the other girl with a frown.

“I, Uh, I was just…” Kanaya was blushing jade as she looked away from Nepeta “I was just…..checking to see how big they are! For the uh, swimsuit, of course.”

“Oh ok…that makes sense I guess.” She said and went back to staring off into space

“N-Nepeta? What if I uh, what if I took off my shirt to compare them? It would probably help me with the changes I need to make to my existing material.”

“That’s fine Kanaya! Whatever helps you with your work!”

Kanaya breathed deeply to calm herself, taking off her shirt and throwing it in one of the yarn piles. Upon actually looking at hers in comparison to Nepeta’s, she was sad to find out that hers were much larger. Damn these vestigial things. Damn them to hell.

“There, that’s much better, isn’t it. Now both of us are equal In our attires.”

“But…you’re still wearing your skirt” Nepeta said, with as much innocence as the phrase could hold. Kanaya near fainted, her face full of deep green.

“Y-yes, my skirt, of course” She tugged at her skirt for a minute, until it fell down around her in a small circle. Why did she choose today to not wear any undergarments? What could possibly even make her think of doing that?

She straightened herself, barely looking at Nepeta and still blushing hard. They both now stood completely naked.

“Well, n-now that that’s done, let’s continue with the measuring, shall we?” She started pawing randomly into the air, apparently hoping that it would materialize above her. When she eventually did grab hold of something, it was not the tape measure. It was not the tape measure at all.

Kanaya looked towards Nepeta to see that she was groping one of her acid sacs. Nepeta seemed to be taking it well, just giggling a bit at her friend’s mistake. But this was a mistake that Kanaya wanted to repeat. She started to fondle the lumps of flesh, circling them with her fingers.

Nepeta was now blushing, but still trying to laugh it off. This failed when a small moan came out of her mouth. “So I see you are enjoying this as much as I am” Kanaya smirked as she licked one of the sacs. “Why are you doing th-“ Nepeta was cut off by Kanaya’s mouth, forcing her to the floor, where they remained for the next five minutes.

Kanaya sat up, straddling Nepeta. She started to rub her thighs, and she looked very pleased at the look of pleasure on Nepeta’s face. “If you want to continue this, then you’ll have to come back here in an hour.” Nepeta looked up at her, her face now filled with a lighter shade of green than Kanaya’s. “I-..Ok” she said, trying to get out from under her.

Kanaya got off of the catgirl, who went and picked up her clothes, leaving the room with a “…Thanks.”

She smiled as she walked over and closed the door. On the back of the door was a note…from Vriska. She tore it off and read it.

Heeeeeeeey Ms. Fussyfangs. I knew that you were going to 8e “working” with Nepeta today, so I wanted to make sure you had some fun. You can’t have fun if you’re in your underwear! I promise not to manipul8 you anymore. Unless you want it, then we could arrange something. ;;;;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea that's it. I cut it off on purpose because I wanted to see if anyone would like it in the first place and it's probably horrible anyway.


	2. Drunk and Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort-of follow up to the thing I wrote last year, it's probably even worse than the original because it was made over a couple of weeks during sparse 2 am writing sessions that made very little progress.

It’s been about half a sweep since Kanaya’s last encounter with Nepeta. Of course she’s seen her around the meteor and talked with her often, but she would leave the room if they were left alone.  
Today however, she stuck around for a while. They had had a small party and there was a lot of Rose’s mother’s alcohol passed around. She and Nepeta had each had a good portion of it and while she didn’t know about Nepeta, she herself was happily tipsy.  
As she sat there thinking about nothing in particular, Nepeta came up to her and sat down next to her.  
“Hey Kanaya, how did you like the party? Terezi didn’t stop drinking some of the red wine stuff and ended up nearly attacking Karkat.”  
“Oh, is he alright?”  
“Yea he’s fine, he was probably really into it.” Her voice dropped a bit and she looked sullen as she said the second part of her sentence. “I’m glad that their relationship seems to be working out.”  
“Yes, well, I wish I could say the same for mine and Rose’s” she said with a hint of annoyance.  
“What’s wrong with it?” Nepeta looked up at her friend  
“Nothing, really. She’s just, a bit too into it sometimes, if you know what I mean. She wants me to reenact some of her childhood fantasies, a good few of which involve human male wizards having sex with each other.”  
“…And how does she do that?”  
“Fake beards and gaudy robes are not the most comfortable of things to wear while doing it, Nepeta.”  
“Oh…” She started laughing at the thought of the situation, Rose probably putting a ‘wand’ to use.  
“When it’s not that it’s some other thing she wants to do. I want to have a break from her, it’s getting tiring.”  
“By a break do you mean like get with another person or just be by yourself for a while or what.” Nepeta asked, sitting upright and looking directly at Kanaya.  
“Oh I don’t know, I haven’t really told Rose yet but I don’t think she’d be too heartbroken over it. It would give her more time to harass Dave.”  
“You’re right, you need a break and Rose can take care of herself. I’m not sure if you can, though.” She leaned into her and kissed her. Kanaya blushed and sat there, but eventually returned the kiss, keeping it on for a full minute.  
When they separated, they both sat there, flushed.

“Nepeta, what was that?”  
“It was nothing…I think.” “I just really want to be with someone and the drinks are probably helping that along.” She looked down at her legs  
“Well, it wasn’t bad, to tell the truth.”  
Nepeta looked up at her. “Really? Do you want to uh, do something else too, maybe?”  
“I don’t know, maybe. Let me think about it.”  
“I don’t want you to” She said and pushed herself down on her, flattening the other girl on the remaining chairs.  
“Nepeta please, control yourself”  
Nepeta looked down at Kanaya and collapsed on her “WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME? WHY DOESN’T HE LIKE ME?” She started crying and holding onto Kanaya “HE TRUSTS YOU RIGHT? WHAT WILL MAKE HIM LIKE ME?”  
“NEPETA, STOP!” Kanaya forced the other girl off of her and held onto her hands. “There’s nothing wrong with you but you can’t force your feelings onto someone else, if you really felt that strongly for him than you would understand that.“ Nepeta sniffled and hiccupped, still whining.  
“You’re pretty drunk at the moment so I don’t know how much of this is normal and how much of it is the inebriation. Go clean yourself up and sleep off the alcohol, meet me in my block in 18 hours and then we can talk…and maybe do something else too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise they'll fuck in the next chapter (which should TOTALLY be out in like a day or two.)


	3. Hot Dickings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Nepeta fucks Kanaya for a while the end

Kanaya sighed, trying to tidy up around her block before Nepeta arrived. It was usually immaculate, and while it wasn’t dirty, she had nothing to do until the catgirl showed up. She wasn’t really looking forward to doing anything with Nepeta, even though she talked to Rose about it and she seemed fine with it. After dusting the same shelf five times, Nepeta knocked on the door and asked if she could come in.

“Come in as you please, the door is unlocked.” She said, turning toward the door. Her eyes immediately locked onto the large bag that Nepeta had brought with her.

“Nepeta, what do you have in there?”

“Just a few things to help us through the evening.”

“Nepeta I know I said we might be able to do something tonight but in all honesty I’d like to try and avoid that if at all possible.”

“Purrhaps, but you might change your mind about that in a bit.” She grinned deviously and started rummaging through her bag.

Kanaya went back to straightening up her block but when she went over to move around a piece of pottery for the eleventh time that evening she tripped and fell. She cried out as she hit the ground, looking towards her legs to see that they had been locked together with handcuffs.

“Nepeta, did you do this?” She said, trying to sit up.

“Yes, I did. I’m about to do more as well” She took another pair of handcuffs from the bag and advanced on Kanaya.

“Nepeta what are you doing? Get away from me!” She looked for something to bat off Nepeta with, grabbing a tube of lipstick and hitting her with it. Sadly it did not turn into a chainsaw, so it did almost nothing aside from coloring part of the other girl’s coat a deep black. She tried to duck through Nepeta to get to the door and away from her, but she was flattened on the ground when Nepeta jumped on top of her.  
They fought on the floor for a couple of minutes before Nepeta was able to get Kanaya’s hands behind her back and keep them there with the handcuffs. Kanaya grunted with exertion as she tried to break the cuffs, but to no avail. 

“Nepeta what has gotten into you? Why did you just immobilize me?” Looking up at her from the floor, she could see that Nepeta had a large grin plastered on her face.   
“Be quiet” she told Kanaya and shoved a ball-gag in her mouth, strapping it in around her head.  
Kanaya yelled into the ball but nothing came out besides some low muffled noises.  
Nepeta went over to the door and locked it shut, then picked up Kanaya with relative ease and placed her on the bed in the room

“These things are pretty useless for sleeping in, but I’m glad the humans wanted a whole bunch of them, they’re great if you’re having fun with someone.” She freed Kanaya’s feet for a moment to re-attach the cuff to one of the bedposts. When she took off the cuff, Kanaya kicked out at Nepeta but missed, her legs swinging through the air. Nepeta made a quick blow to each of them and re-attached the cuffs to the bedpost, Kanaya crying into the gag as her legs were hit. She repeated the process for her arms but Kanaya didn’t fight back.

Nepeta grinned and kissed Kanaya on the cheek, going back to her bag and taking out a strap-on, some lube, and her claws. She used the claws to rip open Kanaya’s clothes and underwear, the shredded garments revealing a good deal of her body. Nepeta tore the remainder of it off with her hand and threw them to the side, completing exposing every inch of Kanaya to her.

She leaned over and licked up Kanaya’s chest, going all the way up her breasts and ending it with a kiss on her lips. She took the strap-on and secured it around her waist, making sure the fabric was tightened properly. Opening the bottle of lube, she poured it over the fake dick and rubbed it around the surface of it, making it gleam in the light. 

She pressed the tip of it against Kanaya’s vagina, circling around it but making sure to not push in deep at all. Kanaya had seen what was coming and had braced herself for this but she still couldn’t fully control herself and let out a deep sigh into the gag as Nepeta played with her entrance.   
Unsatisfied, Nepeta pulled back and, positioning herself properly, started to push into Kanaya’s cunt. That Kanaya couldn’t handle and gasped, sucking in on the gag. Nepeta started going in and out of Kanaya’s tight walls, getting a whine or groan every time she pushed through.

After going in and out of Kanaya’s now slightly-less-tight hole for a couple of minutes, Kanaya had left all self-restraint, getting too into Nepeta’s fake dick fucking her. She tried to thrust up into it so that she could get off but she did not seem to be able to. Nepeta finally stopped going into her after she had been at it for a good ten minutes. Panting, she got up and looked down at her prey, who still very obviously wanted to get herself off. She went over to the bag and removed the strap-on, swapping it out for another one that had a small protrusion on the inside so that she could get herself off while depriving the same pleasure from Kanaya.

When she returned to standing over the Virgo troll however, she did not go back to her privates. She climbed on top of the bed and crawled over her to the top of her head. She removed the ball gag and began kissing her again. She smiled and told her to “try not to choke.”

Before Kanaya could understand what that was supposed to mean, Nepeta had shoved the phallus into her mouth, a couple of inches of it going through her mouth and into the entrance of her throat. Failing to heed Nepeta’s warning, she began to choke on the plastic intrusion. She squirmed and moved her head from side to side to try and dislodge it but Nepeta made sure to keep it in its place, slowly face-fucking her. As Nepeta continued to slide in and out of Kanaya’s throat, the small attachment to the base of the dildo was starting to get to Nepeta. She started thrusting faster and faster into Kanaya, shoving her waist into Kanaya’s face as she shoved the dildo into her to the hilt.

With one last thrust, Nepeta came, a small amount of fluid oozing out of the sides of the strap-on. She laid on top of Kanaya and panted, removing the object and sticking her hands inside her, covering them in her juices. She stuck her fingers in Kanaya’s mouth and told her to suck on them and swallow the fluid. Still without release, Kanaya did as she was told, licking Nepeta’s fingers clean and swallowing it, hoping to get her own release.

Seeing Kanaya’s compliance with her wishes, she smiled and kissed her. Turning around, she started to kiss her down lower, trailing all the way to her now-wet privates. She stuck her tongue in and licked the sides of it, teasing Kanaya with the pleasure, but not entirely enough to get her over the edge.   
After a few more minutes of teasing, she started violently smooching on her crotch, licking it up and down and sticking a few fingers in there too. Finally, Kanaya came, a generous amount of fluids came out as she cried out. After her orgasm faded, she passed out from exhaustion.  
Adjusting the restraints so that she was now under the covers, Nepeta held onto her from behind and fell asleep with her in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think that wasn't as bad as the other two, but I still think it's pretty bad.
> 
> If I'm going to try and do this more often (which I'd like to do, but not porn probably) I need to get better at some stuff that I'm noticing while writing. Spacing, for one, and then all the different nouns I could/should/not use for people rather than just their name and "he/she" over and over. "Said" and related are another big problem that I notice a lot when I write.


End file.
